a new breed
by gaarachan12
Summary: my first fanfic ever so be nice. baicaly, a new character comes here with a haunted past, and is a starnge breed or earh bender. part two coming soon.


Okay, be kind. This is my first fanfic! This has no really specific time period. I might put part two up soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun rose high above the horizon Aang, katara and sokka woke up from their

peaceful sleep. As they packed up, ready to move again, they heard a nose coming

from a nearby bush. Suddenly a huge noise came from the bush, that sounded like the very

ground had cracked. A few birds fled and then all was quiet. Until Aang started yelling

at the top of his voice.

"what the hell was that!" Aang shouted, throwing his hands into the air.

"this!" shouted sokka as he dragged a figure out from the bush.

It was a tall, pale girl with waist length black hair and, a very different outfit to what

they had seen before. It looked basically, like a water bender's outfit. But it was a light

green colour with the bands on her arms and waist black instead of blue.

"what are you?" sokka asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"an earth bender if you should know."

"but your outfit is completely different to an earth benders. Its just a green water bender's outfit"

"because im a cross tribe, okay?"

"a cross tribe?" Aang interrupted.

"uggggh. Im not going to explain it to total stranger now, am i?"

She turned and walked away with a very angry look on her face.

"wait!" katara shouted after her. "why were you hiding in that bush?"

"you've heard that prince zuko is In this area, right? Well, lets just say I need to get a

look at everyone I pass to make sure they're not fire benders."

"but why would you need to be so careful of him?"

"is this the bloody Spanish inquisition or something! I don't need to tell you my life story you know!"

She walked of muttering to herself.

"hey, katara." Aang said quietly to katara "did she say that zuko is in this area?"

"I think she did..."

The girl turned to the others and pointed over to a hill.

"he's closer than you think. Try, two minutes away."

The others walked over to the top of the hill and saw a path of fire.

"he's here?" katara shouted in shock.

"someone say my name?" came a voice from behind them.

Four guards seemed to appear out of nowhere. And grabbed the four. They stood still,

well. Katara, Aang and sokka did. But the girl started kicking her legs and shouting

loudly at them.

"LET GO OF ME!"

Zuko walked up to Aang and then looked at the guard who had a hold of him.

"Don't let the avatar out of your site. and make sure you don't let anya's feet touch the ground."

Aang turned to zuko and wondered who he was talking about. Who was anya? And why did he need to make sure her feet didn't touch the ground?

"do whatever you want zuko. Its gonna be like every other time. You wont get me to talk."

The girl's voice was shaky and sounded like she was upset. Aang suddenly realised

that it was **her** who was anya. But what confused him even more was what anya had

been talking about 'getting her to talk.'

"not this time" zuko said, a smirk growing across his face. Boy was his day going well.

Soon after anya woke up on the floor with a pounding head. She suspected that she had

fainted, one of the side effects of what she really was.

Her hands were tide to the wall and she felt completely out of breath.

The door on the far side of the room opened and in walked prince zuko once more.

Alone. He walked up to anya and bent down on his knees to get to her level. He put his

Finger under her chin to lift her head up.

"You're in pain, right? All you need to do is tell me where your village is placed and I can let you go. We can stop doing this, and I can stop hurting you."

"I'LL NEVER TELL YOU! " anya shouted, using up most of what little energy she had.

"Dear, dear anya. Why do you even protect them? They out-casted you, treated you as scum. You were nothing to them and they should be nothing to you."

"No matter what they did to me... they are my people. And I will not betray them."

"Stupid bitch." Zuko said tonelessly. He took out a knife and cut the rope that was tied

around her hands. Then he quickly slid the blade across her soft, pale flesh on her

wrists. For just two tiny slits, a lot of blood splattered out. He bent down to her level

again.

"TELL ME." He said in a flat but loud voice. "a water bender mother."

He said as he slid the blade along her right arm , this time further from her wrist.

"and an earth bender father" he said as he now slid the blade in the exact same place on the other arm.

She slowly lifted her legs and managed to sit up and lean against the wall. Zuko

assumed she was ready to talk so he took his arms away from her. She noticed there

was rope tied around her ankles, to lessen the amount of power going into them. She

lifted her left leg up slightly then quickly kicked zuko in the face, knocking him back

onto the floor. He stood up and walked over to her. He cut the rope from around her ankles and started to slit her ankles.

"I bet you're proud you managed to hit me in the face hmmm?"

He stood up and walked away to the door.

"Let me know when you're ready to talk."

As he left anya collapsed on the floor sobbing, unable to move her ankles with about 50 cuts on them both.

"pssst! Anya!" came a voice from the far side of the room on the other side of the

door. It was Aang. God knows how he got away from zuko's guards but he had come

to get her.

"go away!" she sobbed uncontrollably "you want to get caught again? You don't even

know who I am!"

"I may not want to get caught and I may not know you but im not gonna leave you here. I heard all of that. You're not gonna stay here and endure that again,"

"but I can hardly walk! My ankles are killing me."

"well you're gonna have to try."

Anya stood up and walked over to the door where Aang was.

"hey," anya said to Aang. "what's your name?"

"Aang. Im the last air bender." He said almost proudly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of part one! If I get some good R&Rs I might put the second part up.


End file.
